Choices
by LittleBookOfCalm
Summary: An AU version of tribe 4. Cloe & Jay and later Cloe & Ved
1. 1

Cloe returned from the mall and her meeting with Jack, which ended again with them against the wall, in deep passion. To Jack it was something, to Cloe it was nothing. She didn't love Jack; she loved no one, not even herself. She entered her bedroom and froze as she saw a boy (well not a boy but a male aged about 18) sitting on her leather chair in the corner.

"Hey" Cloe said. Nothing surprised her anymore, not even a stranger in her room and a cute one at that. He was shocked: shocked that she didn't scream, tell him to leave or even ask him what he was doing in her room. Cloe saw he was wearing a black outfit with unusual tribal markings on his face. She caught sight of a silver device attached to his arm. He had blonde hair and a long serious looking face. He looked like a grin would suit him but at present his face looked completely serious.

'Why wasn't she talking?' He thought as he saw her looking him up and down. He made no move to get up from the chair or even speak. Cloe leaned against the wall and didn't speak. She tried to tell what he was thinking by looking into his eyes but they said nothing. They both were silent for a couple of minutes, just looking and trying to work out what the other was thinking. Cloe looked at his markings a red and black 'T' on his forehead and three red lines on his cheek. He had a black devise attached to his ear. Both the black device and silver device on his arm looked like they used a lot of power.

He looked her up and down as she was doing it to him. Her long jet-black hair had been straightened and it hung down her back. In her hair were bright green streaks. Her make up was sexy and natural. A little mascara, a little black eyeliner and sheer lip-gloss. The only tribal markings on her were a blue and green rivet on her right cheekbone. She wore light denim figure hugging jeans with glitter at the bottom. On her feet were black sandals, which revealed her painted nails and cute toes. She wore a tight black corset and he couldn't help but look at what it highlighted. He shook his head at this thought and he stood up suddenly.

She walked straight up to him and stood right in front of him. She looked up at him, as he was about 7 inches taller than her, 6 in her sandals.

"What are you here for?" She asked suddenly, a smile on her lips.

"Our leader wants to meet you," The male said. Cloe nodded.

"Why me?" Cloe asked, her eyes not leaving his.

"He didn't say," The male said. She nodded suddenly her eyes still sticking to his.

"Ok, I'll meet him but you have to promise me one thing" Cloe said. He nodded and expected her say that you don't hurt me or kill me or anything but he was taken aback by what she said next.

"That you smile," She said grinning. He laughed suddenly.

"See that's a start" She said.

"So now?" She asked reverting back to business mode. He nodded.

"So you'll just willingly follow?" He asked his face puzzled. Cloe smiled keeping his eye contact. He knew this was her saying yes and he grinned. She touched his face softly.

"See, you look so much happier" She said. The door opened suddenly and Cloe saw a younger version of the guy at the door.

"Hey Jay your meant to be bringing her not seducing her" The younger boy said. Cloe laughed.

"I was Ved" Jay (the cutie) said, the brother was cute too, however. "Yeah right, hey" He said to his brother and then to Cloe.

"She coming?" Ved (The younger one) said.

"I can speak for myself," Cloe said, rolling her eyes at Ved.

"Let's go" Cloe said suddenly.

Ved and Jay slipped on black cloaks and followed Cloe out of the building, then led Cloe through the back alleys towards the outskirts of the city. They reached a warehouse by an open field (just on the outskirts) and opened a door. Cloe slipped in through the door. She could hear a voice, a very familiar voice to her. She laughed suddenly.

"Very small world" Cloe said as she followed the blondes.

"So let me guess, you have a new alias?" Cloe asked after the boys opened the door and she saw the familiar face in the chair. He looked up to her and smiled.

"You know me too well Cloe," He said. Cloe smiled and walked across and slipped into the chair in front of the desk.

"I'm Ram," Her old friend said. Cloe smiled.

"Very you" She said. He smiled and laughed slightly.

"So your tribe..." Cloe started. Ram stopped her by holding up his hand.

"Were not a tribe were a group," Ram said. Cloe nodded and looked unconvinced.

"Okay you group" Cloe said smiling, "Why are you here in this crap city?" Cloe asked.

"Were not here yet, just paying a secret visit. But when we return we are going to rule this 'crap city' as you call it" Ram said.

Cloe nodded. Suddenly two figures walked into the room and looked at Cloe. Cloe got up suddenly.

"For God sake" Cloe said looking at them. Even though half their faces were covered in a metal mask, she would recognise them any day. Ram looked puzzled and looked at the two girls next to him and then Cloe.

"What's going on, you know each other?" Ram asked.

"She tried to kill us" Java said her voice full of hate. Ram looked at Cloe and smiled.

"And why would you do that?" He asked Cloe, laughing slightly.

"Well my sisters here were getting in the way" Cloe said. Ram grinned.

"I love this, my friend and my wives re-united" Ram said grinning. Cloe smiled. She knew Ram like she knew everyone else who'd ever been close to her. Having two wives was a perfect Ram scenario. Siva and Java didn't look happy at all, but they also knew Ram and they knew he wouldn't take kindly to being told what to do.

Cloe returned from her meeting. Jay was her side. She walked up the dark stairwell, Jay walking behind her, his cloak on.

"You know, I can get home from here. It's a minute along a corridor," Cloe said glancing back at him. He looked up at her, his eyes showing that he wouldn't leave her until her door. Cloe laughed and continued up the stairs.

"God, you're like male version of my sister" Cloe said.

"Who is like me?" Cloe opened the door of the stairwell to see Ebony's face.

"Nothing sis, just talking to myself" Cloe lied.

"You just said 'your like a male version of my sister' do you have a guy with you?" Ebony asked.

"Ebs, I was talking to myself, honest" Cloe said. Ebony looked unconvinced but let it go.

"So what you doing coming home well after midnight?" Ebony asked Cloe.

"Was out having fun, the usual" Cloe said shrugging.

"Cloe, do you know what type of idiots hang out in the city after dark? Crazies, drunks, murderers. You are risking your life being out there by yourself" Ebony stated, clearly worried. Cloe nodded.

"I know Ebony, I just felt like walking about for a while after seeing Jack" Cloe said.

"You saw Jack again Clo, why are you leading him on?" Ebony asked.

"I know you are worried but don't be. I have everything under my control" Cloe stated. Ebony nodded her face showing her worries.

"I'll be fine" Cloe said hugging Ebony.

"See you in the morning" Cloe said.

"Yeah, night baby" Ebony said. Cloe nodded and let Ebony past hoping Jay had hid along in the cleaner's closets. Ebony bounded downstairs and Cloe slipped back into the dark stairwell and along the thin corridor to the closets.

"Jay" She said quietly as she walked along glancing in each room. She felt a pair of arms around her and looked over her shoulder to see Jay.

"Close one" He whispered, his voice so sexy. His hands stayed in their position and she didn't attempt to move either. Cloe turned her head to look back at him again. Their eyes connected and then their mouths. The kisses were so tender yet so full of passion. He separated his lips as the kiss deepened and in went Cloe's tongue, massaging his. They pulled apart finally for breath and Cloe smiled slipping out of his grip.

"Night" She said before walking away to her room.


	2. 2

Cloe woke up the next morning. But instead of being the terrible morning beast she usually was, she smiled and actually was nice to people. She headed back to her room after a quick breakfast to find Jack at her door.

"Morning" Cloe said, stopping in front of him and not moving to unlock the door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Jack asked.

"No, not today, maybe another time" Cloe said. Jack looked at her strangely. Cloe's facial expression changed to an angry face and she pushed Jack against the wall, grabbing him very tightly.

"I choose when, where and even whether we meet up. They are my decisions not yours. So be a good little boy and go back to the mall and twiddle your thumbs until I call you. But Jack, it might never happen, so be the good little boy - that you aren't - and behave and your chances will be better" Cloe said quietly and forcefully. Jack nodded and Cloe released her grip.

"Now go," Cloe said. Jack walked away, the pain evident in his walk.

* * *

Jay watched her on the bed, sleeping so peacefully. It was amazing to see that even with all the hell everyone had been through the last couple of years that people could still sleep serenely. He sat on the edge of the bed watching her for a few more minutes and noticed that her dreams had turned nasty. No longer was she sleeping comfortably now she was cuddled up, mumbling some incoherent words. "No" he heard her mutter. "Zoot" he heard her voice mumble with obvious fear. He decided it was time to wake her and took her hand in his and shook her gently.

Cloe opened her eyes suddenly and saw a shadow of a person in front of her and jumped.

"It's ok Cloe, its Jay," The voice said. She sighed allowing her breathing to return to normal. Cloe regained her composure and sat up against the headboard.

"So what's the news?" Cloe asked, running a hand through her hair.

"The invasions on for tomorrow" Jay said.

"Tomorrow" Cloe said sleepily. Jay couldn't help but smile at this, tired, innocent version of Cloe.

"I know I look a mess, you don't have to rub it in," Cloe said. Jay laughed.

"You don't look a mess at all," Jay said. Cloe laughed at the obvious lie.

"And you are a good liar" Cloe stated.

"I don't lie at all, don't want a big nose" Jay said. Cloe giggled and shook her head.

"Your too good for Ram" Cloe stated. Jay looked puzzled.

"No offence to Ram, he's a great guy and such but his core is burnt, yours is fresh" Cloe expanded.

"He can be a bit of a tyrant but it works," Jay said trying to stick up for his leader. Cloe nodded.

"I know, I'm not saying his tactics are bad just that underneath it all, he's just a greedy man. He's always been like that though. He likes holding power over people" Cloe said. Jay nodded.

"You look tired" Cloe said suddenly her fingers tracing the lines under his eyes.

"Prep work" Jay said. Cloe nodded.

"You don't enjoy life do you?" Cloe asked.

"Theirs nothing really going on to enjoy" Jay said, shrugging.

"Of course there is. You can't always stick to the rules. You've got to go out there and make something happen" Cloe explained. Jay nodded and kissed her suddenly. Cloe kissed back from a few minutes. Their kisses becoming more passion filled and heated. She lay back on the bed and Jay climbed on top of her, as there kisses deepened further. Suddenly she heard shouting from Eb's room and she pushed Jay away from her. She bounded out the door to Ebony's room, to find it unlocked. Pushing the door open she saw Ebony sitting by the window hugging into herself and a unconscious man lying on the floor.

"Eb's hun, what's Bray doing here?" Cloe asked as she bounded over to Ebony and held her. Cloe had never seen her sister cry so much before. She must be so upset and scared to let this much of her guard down.

"He... he..." Ebony said through tears.

"He wouldn't listen, I said no but he wouldn't listen" Ebony said finally. Cloe held the tearful, shaking Ebony for a few minutes before taking her into her room and locking Ebony's door. She was glad to see Jay was gone or in hiding and she slowly got Ebony off to sleep.

When she was sure Ebony was asleep, she walked over and looked in the bathroom to see Jay in a light sleep on her wicker chair. She walked over and kissed his lips softly. Jay opened his eyes and pulled her onto his lap.

"Is your sister asleep?" He asked quietly. Cloe nodded and buried her head into his chest.

"I can't believe he did that to Eb's, He's been one of the only ones to trust and help us since Zoot was killed and he tried to rape her" Cloe said, the tears began falling from her eyes. Jay wrapped his arms instinctively around her, holding her close as she cried. She cried for about ten minutes before wiping her tears.

"You better go, Ram will be screaming" Cloe said pulling herself into a standing position. Jay nodded and stood up. He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"See you tomorrow probably" Jay said. Cloe nodded.

The next day the Techno's invaded. Cloe could hear them from Ebony's office at the hotel. Ebony and her men didn't want to go out as the tribe had weapons and would take them easily.

At about 3:30 Ebony gathered up the remaining Mallrats (Lex, Jack, Ellie, Salene and Pride), her men and Cloe and they headed up to the Stadium, the Techno's base. Salene wanted Cloe to look after a couple of kids she'd brought back with her but Cloe just rolled her eyes and dismissed that idea.

Cloe stood by Ebony as she talked to Jay and Ved. Cloe could feel Jay and Ved's eyes on her occasional during the conversation. God they were slightly bad actors but as usual the Mallrats were oblivious and if Eb's noticed, she didn't mention it.

Jay and Ved watched the cameras as the Mallrats, Ebony, Cloe and Ebony's men left. Their eyes specifically on Cloe.

"Cloe is a hot little piece of feisty meat, Ebony too. How about you take Ebony and I take Cloe" Ved suggested.

"How about I shot you with your own laser" Jay suggested.

"Getting a bit territorial, brother" Ved said raising his eyebrow. "Ved, I am the general and your older brother. So whatever I say goes" Jay said. A second later he added, "You take Ebony". Ved shrugged.

"Don't really care either way," Ved said.

"I gotta say this though, Cloe has a really hot ass" Ved called out as a parting shot, as he headed to his room.

Within the week the Techno's had decided to move into the hotel. Ved had started getting closer to Ebony while Jay and Cloe were making out behind closed doors. Two months later Cloe and Jay were public and Ebony and Ram were getting married (even though Ebony was sleeping with Ved).

Ebony and Cloe went out to a few bars and clubs for Ebony's hen night. They had a couple of drinks in the first club, then a couple of drinks at the next club, then played pool and had a couple of drinks at the bar and then had a few drinks at the casino. At the closing time they started heading back to the hotel. They got caught up on the swings at the play park for half an hour before continuing on to the hotel.

Cloe slipped into Jay's room after making sure Ebony was asleep in her bed. Cloe got over to the bed and sat down. Feeling her presence, Jay stirred awake.

"Hey babe" Jay said sleepily, wiping his sleepy eyes.

"Hey" Cloe said.

"Lie back, let me get you ready for bed" Jay said sitting up.

"Don't want sleep" Cloe pouted – her cute pout. Jay smiled. He took off her black sandals, her leather jacket, her black trousers and her corset.

Cloe sat in the control room a week later, the day before the wedding. She was using one of the computers to play a game and she'd one 17 out of 25 times. She was excessively playing games because she was seriously bored. Ved walked into the control room, to see her concentrating on the screen, unaware that her lilac bra strap was peaking out of her purple vest top. Cloe's hair currently had purple steaks – so she wore purple more, as to not clash. He couldn't help but stare at the strap and the rest of her. He wanted her; but she was with his brother.

Two weeks after Ebony and Ram's wedding day, Cloe found out she was pregnant. Instead of being happy, she was upset. She threw a photo frame with a picture of her, Eb, Java and Siva as children at the wall and watched it shatter. She always made Jay use protection and always took a pill if they'd gotten caught up in the moment. The condom must have split or the pill must have been out-of-date.

She quickly left the hotel and walked to the beach. On arrival, she headed up to the top of the cliff overlooking the water and sat down on the ground by the edge, finally letting the tears fall.

After a few minutes she felt a hand on her back and jerked up suddenly to see it was Ved.

"What's wrong Clo-babe?" He asked her gently sitting down beside her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I saw you on the cameras all upset and came after you" Ved said. Cloe nodded. She put her head into his chest and cried further.

"What's gotten you so upset?" He asked her gently, rubbing circles on her back to calm her.

"I'm 15, I'm not supposed to be where I am. I'm supposed to be with my mum and dad. With them telling me what to do, with me sneaking out and arguing with my sisters about spilling juice on one of their tops" Cloe said.

"You miss your parents?" He asked.

"No, not that really. I miss not having to take responsibility. I just want to be young and free and in this place, in this new world, I can't be" Cloe said. Ved nodded.

"Yeah sometimes I wish I could kick back and lay about. But we can't, this is what we've been given and we have to take it as it comes" Ved said.

"I can't though. I don't want this. I'm too young" Cloe said. Ved was silent for a minute.

"Cloe are you pregnant?" Ved asked.

"Yup" Cloe said, looking like the world had hit her with a sledgehammer.

Ved swore, then hugged her.

Cloe told Jay that night. He was happy: she pretended she was.


	3. 3

Two months later and Jay still didn't know of her worries. But Ved did. Ved was with Cloe in Doc's café, as they served 'The BEST EVER milkshakes', her words.

"Do you want the baby?" Ved asked.

"Yeah I've grown attached to the babe, can I tell you something?" Cloe asked.

"Yeah sure" Ved said.

"I was thinking for a while about an abortion," Cloe said.

"Why didn't you do it?" he asked.

"I felt connected to the little baby (she stroked her rounded stomach) and also I thought of all Mum and Dad had said about abortion when I was younger. They were completely against it" Cloe said.

"I know that your parents view are not a reason to stop you doing something, but I agree with them. Anyway the baby will have a good happy life, lots of love and people to baby-sit" Cloe said, smiling at him.

* * *

Ebony was happy being married to Ram. Her relationship with Ved had fizzled out a month before, as he had become completely uninterested in her. He had just been distracted all the time she was with him. But her and Ram were doing ok. He was walking again, and along with the walking, came the sex, which Ebony found surprisingly good. It wasn't true love but she was happy.

Cloe and Jay were in the middle of something when there was a knock at the door. Cloe groaned laying her head on Jay's chest.

"Who is it?" He called.

"Ved" Ved called through the door.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy?" Jay called.

"Kinda" Cloe mouthed, with a small giggle. She kissed his chest softly and started running her tongue up his chest.

"Nothing important. I'll leave you 'getting busy'" Ved shouted through the door, humour in his voice, sadness in his eyes. Jay shook his head, while Cloe giggled into his chest, neither knowing Ved's pain.

* * *

"What about Xander?" Cloe asked Jay and Ved. Ved laughed softly. Jay looked unsure. "Maybe pile" Jay suggested. Cloe scribbled down the name and put it in the maybe pile. "Rafe?" She asked. "No" Jay said. Cloe nodded and put that name in the no pile. "Zach?" Cloe asked. "Maybe" Jay said. "Ved" Ved suggested. Cloe and Jay smiled. "Dylan?" Jay asked. "Maybe" Cloe said. "Chris?" Ved suggested. "Maybe" Cloe said dropping that name into the maybe pile. "Ryan?" Cloe asked quietly. "I like that" Jay said catching her eyes. She had told him all about the Mallrat Ryan, and was guessing she wanted to name the baby after him. Cloe nodded.

They had quite a few names in their girls maybe pile too, but Cloe was thinking with mother's intuition, that the baby was a boy.

* * *

Ved walked in to the dinner hall to hear the tail end of a conversation between Cloe and Jay.

"Everything has to be freaking perfect," Cloe almost screamed at Jay. Jay was at the end of his tether too, he was going red and his eyes were so angry.

"Well everything for you has to be so bloody messed up" Jay said back. His voice firm and angry but not loud like Cloe's.

"Messed up? Messed up? Your bloody messed up" Cloe said, her body trembling with anger. She turned away from him and hurried towards the doorway Ved was standing in. Everyone in the room had been listening to this argument. They all knew Jay was rarely angry. Ved glanced at Jay then followed Cloe. He wanted to cheer her up and wanted to know what the hell they were arguing about.

He caught up with her two blocks away from the hotel. She was sitting on the swing looking pretty calm. Evidence of past crying being her tear- stained face but other than that she seemed fine.

"Hey Clo" He said as he took the swing next to her.

"Hey" She said quietly. She sighed deeply.

"I don't love him," She said simply and sadly.

"What?" Ved asked looking closely at her.

"I know. I'm pregnant. I thought I did, but it was lust. I thought we were compatible. But he's too sweet, too kind, too routine. I should have listened to Eb. She told me I would get bored. Told me that I was young and that I needed the excitement. I feel like such a stupid evil witch," She explained, tears falling again from her eyes.

"You're not evil or stupid or a witch, Clo. You just made a mistake. We're allowed to make mistakes," Ved said to her, wiping away some of her tears with his fingers.

"But I'm having a baby" Cloe said. Ved nodded.

"I know but you can't stay with Jay just because of the baby" He said.

"How about we go away for a while. You have three months until the baby's due. I can get Ram to move us to a different base and I can look after you. Make you all happy-Cloe again," He suggested. She gave him a small smile and a long hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Jay sat on a chair in the control room, biting his nails. He had just got word from Ram that Cloe and Ved were going to be staying at the Carmen- Ranch base for a few more days. He missed her. He even missed his little brother. He was annoyed at Ved for leaving with Cloe. He was jealous of Ved's friendship with her; annoyed that he didn't have that in the last two months.

"Jay?" He heard in his earpiece. That sounded like Cloe. Was that Cloe or was he hearing things?

"Clo?" He asked, pressing down the answer button.

"Hey, I'm sorry for wanting a few extra days, Jay" She said.

"It's ok, if you need them, then by all means. I just want you back for the babies birth, Clo," He said truthfully.

"Thanks Jay" Cloe said. She paused.

"I've missed us not talking. I want to be friends," She said, truthfully.

"So do I Clo," He said.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few days" She said. "Ok, I'll see you then" He said.

"You too" She answered.

The next day Cloe sat with Ved having a picnic in their favourite spot at the top of a small hill overlooking the lake, beside the base. Her hand shot to her stomach when she felt the baby kick her.

"Ved, the baby's kicking again," she said.

He placed his hand on her stomach and sure enough there was another kick. Cloe smiled happily, as did Ved. Then came an awkward moment when they caught each other's eyes and looked as though they were going to kiss. But Ved stopped himself.

"The little tyke's going to be a soccer player" Ved joked. Cloe gave him a small laugh.

* * *

Cloe and Ved had just arrived in the city six days later and were visiting the Mallrats when Cloe's contractions started. She didn't tell the Mallrats this but just started walking back to the hotel with Ved. By the time Ved had led her to her doorway of her room the contractions were a lot closer.

"Ved, could you contact Jay and the midwife Sally and tell them the contractions are four minutes apart," Cloe said. As she expected Ved began to freak out, but Cloe calmed him and he called them on his Techno radio. As Cloe sat down on her bed, her water broke.

"Dammit, new sheets and all" Cloe said.

"Ved can you help me with my shoes and socks?" Cloe asked, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it herself, her stomach had been too much in the way the past two months.

Sally arrived five minutes later and sent Ved out of the room for a minute, checked how dilated Cloe was then helped her change into a gown. Ved came back in a Cloe smiled at him and he shared a personal joke to make her smile. Jay arrived and joined Ved beside Cloe in keeping her company.

The labour was hard and after just holding her little baby boy for a few minutes, she fell asleep.

When she awoke, it was a few hours later and Ved was sitting beside her bed, in the large comfy chair, holding her son.

"Hey" He said seeing she was awake.

"Hi" Cloe said.

"You been thinking about his name while you were sleeping?" Ved asked.

"No but I'm thinking about it now" Cloe said.

"Hungry though, can you get me some food?" Cloe asked.

"Of course, I'll just run down and get some. I'll ask Lucas to help he's on duty in the kitchen tonight. You want to just hold the baby Clo?" Ved asked.

"Ved you're a genius. Lucas. He so looks like a Lucas" Cloe said. Ved smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Clo, only you would find the name of your child from some random person" Ved said with amusement.


	4. 4

Cloe stared down at her two-month-old son smiling softly. His name would be Lucas Ryan Smith Daniels if the registering system were still around, Smith being her last name and Daniels Jay's. But since there were no adults then her son was just Lucas Ryan. She smiled as she watched him dribble a little in his slumber, he was so gorgeous. He had her skin colouring, hair and eyes yet his facial features were all Jay's. A pair of arms encircled her waist and she jumped in shock.

She looked back at her captor and smiled, laying a soft kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting hers in a contest of wills. They separated for breath and he laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

"So I was thinking that today you, me and Lucas could go to the beach," He suggested. Cloe smiled.

"Well, that sounds like a great idea, I can't wait" She said. They kissed again, deep and passionate. He pulled away from her when he heard the doorknob turn and stepped back.

"Hey Cloe, Ved" Jay said on entering Lucas's nursery.

"Hey little man" Jay said to Lucas, touching his tiny hand.

"What are you doing today Clo?" Jay asked.

"Well Ved and I were going to take Lucas to the beach, so Ved could spend some time with his nephew" Cloe said. Jay nodded.

"That sounds cool, I have to supervise a new project of Ram's, so I probably won't see you until dinner" Jay said. Cloe nodded.

"Ok I have to run. See you later Clo, Ved, see you little one" Jay said kissing Lucas's head before leaving. Cloe looked at Ved, then approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her, both immediately forgetting Jay. The door opened suddenly a couple of minutes later.

"Oh I forgot..." Jay started, then he saw Cloe's arms around Ved's neck, his around her waist and Ved with Cloe's lip-gloss on. He left again without saying a word. Cloe ran to the door.

"Jay" Cloe called after his disappearing figure. She looked at Ved.

"I'll go after him and try to explain" Ved said. Cloe nodded and she kissed him softly on the cheek before he left.

Ved found Jay sitting on the wall outside the Hotel ten minutes later.

"Jay..." Ved started. Jay stood up and gave him a right hook to the left eye. Ved fell backwards but kept his balance.

"No, I don't want any stupid excuses. When you saw the group come up after the invasion, you wanted her because she was hot, feisty and had a good ass. Is that all you want from her now?" Jay asked loudly, he was completely livid.

"I love her Jay. I have done since about a month after I met her," Ved said.

"Ved, you go through women like you used to go through Video Games, getting bored after a while. You are going to hurt her and I am not going to let you," Jay said.

"You are not going to let me?" Ved exclaimed then shook his head, "Cloe is my soul mate and yeah, you used to be with her but she is with me now. We just didn't want to hurt you" Ved explained.

"She's with you now, how long has it being going on?" Jay asked.

"Six weeks" Ved answered.

"Six weeks, you two have been lying to me for six weeks. Ved you are her sons Uncle, do you have any idea how sick that is?" Jay asked.

"I love her and she loves me. You and Clo used to be in love. You were 19, while she was only 15 when you first had sex, isn't that a little sick, in the old world it would have been illegal," Ved answered.

"Yes it would have been illegal but this is the new world with no rules and I loved her" Jay responded.

"Yes you loved her just like I love her now" Ved replied. With Ved's last word, Jay punched him again, Ved stepped away again, but he was seething at his brother. Jay went to hit him again and Ved blocked it and swung at Jay hitting him in the nose. Jay punched him in the gut and Ved fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Stop it" Cloe shouted at them, as she stepped out of the hotel.

"Stop" She yelled again. The brothers separated on the second call, Jay standing up, Ved unable. Cloe hurried the rest of the distance to them and looked from the standing bloodied and bruised Jay to the sitting bloodied and bruised Ved. She kneeled down and smoothed back Ved's hair and kissed his forehead softly, when she looked up, Jay was gone.

"Sorry Clo" Ved said slowly.

"It's ok. Let's get you inside, then you are going to explain to me exactly what happened," She said.


End file.
